Sakura trees
by xxxNightcoreSaberxxx
Summary: "Yes! Yes a million times yes!" For the world of Fairy Tail writing challenge!


Rouge's P.O.V

"How hmm… how about tell you why we chose Reluctant Heroes then I tell you how I proposed to her." I tell the people at the wedding while holding Lucy's hand.

Lucy's P.O.V (flashback)

I should have known…I should have known they wouldn't understand. I walk up to a girl named Nina. She has long black hair with red streaks and silver eyes. She's wearing black jeans a black t-shirt with a yin yang sign on it and black combat boots. "They didn't understand did they." says Nina. I frown at her and say, "you were right they never understand. I don't even know why I thought they would understand." She frowns at me and says "At least you tried." I look at her confused "What was the whole point of telling them if I knew they wouldn't understand! They never understand they always call me a monster!" she looks at me surprised then she gets mad at me and screams "That is not true! Not everyone hates us just because no has understood you so far doesn't mean no one does!" I narrow my eyes at her and try to calm down knowing that if I don't then I'll regret it. "So where are we going now?" she looks at me and says "I'm going to show you proof that there are people who understand." She tells me while smiling. "So where are we going?" I ask her suspiciously she smiles at me "We're going to the home of Sabertooth…Fiore." I look at her surprised, "What!"She gave me a big grin.

Nina's P.O.V

"We're here!" I scream while Lucy looks at me annoyed. We walk to Sabertooth in complete silence. I kept looking over at her to see if she was ok and every time I did she had a big smile on her face which always made me happy. We finally reached Sabertooth after what seemed like an hour later. I kicked open the guild doors and screamed at the guild "Where is Rouge Cheney!?" all of a sudden a guy walks forward. He was wearing all black and he had his bangs covering one eye. I knew right away it was him.

Lucy's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it there he was my child hood friend standing right there in front of me bangs and all how did she find him? I look at her and she smiles at me I look back at him and say "Hey." I can't believe after 10 years all I can say is hey I'm such an idiot. He smiles at me and asks "so how have you been?" even he thought of something better. "OK." All of sudden Nina buds in and says "I've been terrible seriously I've had to deal with her talking for 10 years straight, and plus to add to that all she talked about was you!" I turned a bright red and got mad at Nina for saying that to him, but he just smiled and said "It doesn't sound bad to me. I'd love to hear her voice every day." I turned even redder. He is the only one that doesn't care.

Nina's P.O.V

He is the only one that doesn't care about what we are.

Lucy's P.O.V

I smile at him. The only one that doesn't call us monsters…

Nina's and Lucy's P.O.V

…just because we are demons.

Lucy's P.O.V

He smiles at me and says "Come on let's go and eat. We have a lot of catching up to do." "Hey that includes me to right." Asks Nina. He laughs, wow I miss that laugh, and says"Yes that includes you to Nina and Frosh to." I smile at the flying cat in my arms. We walk out the guild and don't even look back at the people looking at us confused. (1 hour later) We had been at the café for almost an hour now and we still had a lot to talk about we would drag out the stories so we could stay together longer…at least that's what I was doing. It was already night when we left the café. "Do you two have a place to sleep tonight?" we both look at him and realize we don't even know where a hotel is. He laughs and while Nina and I both shoot death glares at him. "You can stay at my house if you want." he says after he stops laughing we both look at him and then at each other than we look at him suspiciously and ask "Under what condition?" he smiles at us "Lucy sleeps in my room, and she sings me a song." "Do I get to choose the song?" I ask him. "No." I look at Nina and see how tired she is. I sigh "Fine."

Rouge P.O.V (at Rouge's house)

"So what do you want me to sing?" Lucy asks me. "Reluctant Heroes." She looks at me surprised and then nods and starts singing "It was like a nightmare now it's painful for me, because nobody wants to die too fast remember the day of grief now it's strange for me I could see your face I could hear your voice remember the day we met it's painful for me because nobody wants to die too fast remember a day we dream it's painful for me I could see your face I could hear your voice…" Frosh sits up and closes her eyes while listening. "Can't look back they will not come back can't be afraid it's time after time so once again I'm hiding in my room the peaceful times have made us blind. So you can't fly if never try you told me... Oh, Long ago but you left the wall outside the gate so more than ever, it's real…" I see frosh lay down and fight to keep her eyes open and Nina asleep on the couch next to me. "It was like a nightmare now it's painful for me because nobody wants to die too fast remember the day of grief now it's strange for me I could see your face I could hear your voice remember the day we met it's painful for me because nobody wants to die too fast remember a day we dream it's painful for me I could see your face I could hear your voice…" Frosh falls asleep and lay back in the chair I'm sitting in. "Song for the reluctant heroes oh give me your strength our life is so short song for the reluctant heroes I wanna be brave like you so you can't fly If never try you told me... Oh, Long ago but you left the wall outside the gate so more than ever, it's real…" I close my eyes and listen to the music more closely so I wouldn't fall asleep, "It was like a nightmare now it's painful for me because nobody wants to die too fast remember the day of grief now it's strange for me I could see your face I could hear your voice remember the day we met it's painful for me because nobody wants to die too fast remember a day we dream it's painful for me I could see your face I could hear your voice." I open my eyes and see her looking at me with a smile on her face. I smile at her and stand up. I carried Frosh, and made sure Lucy followed me, to my room. When both of them were sound asleep and comfortable I lay down on the bed with them and fall asleep.

Lucy's P.O.V (present)

"That's why we chose the song." Says Rouge I sigh and say "We chose it because that's the song that was playing when we met for the very first time." Everyone at the wedding says "Aww" "Hey tell them how he proposed to you!" screams Nina from the back of the room. I nod my head and start to tell them what happened. (Flashback) I woke up in the morning and found a note next to my bed it said 'meet me where we first met under the sakura trees' after I read it I got curios we had been dating for a month or two by then so I hurried and got dressed. I ran out the house to the place where we first that's when I saw the sakura trees I froze, after a few minutes, I started to walk forward the sakura trees were so beautiful the floor was covered in there petals. At the end of the trees was Rouge standing there in a tux holding something in his hands. When I reached him he smiled at me and got down on one knee while saying, "Lucy I've always loved since the day we first met…" I looked at him surprised, "…and I know for sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled out the box he was holding earlier and opens it, in it is a beautiful diamond ring with sakura flowers adorning it. Then he asked the question "Will you marry me?" I smile at him and throw my arms around his neck while saying "Yes! Yes a million times yes!" (Flash back end) "That's what happened." I say while holding his hand and smiling.


End file.
